1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective shelf assemblies and more particularly to removable sheet-like shelf protectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various shaped shelves, including wedge-shaped shelves, are known to provide a tilted shelf surface for the display of glass bottled or canned products such as soft drinks. Since the shelf surfaces are typically tilted rearward, products being displayed are pulled by gravity toward the back edge of the shelf. A wedge-shaped shelf back may be positioned at a rear edge of the shelf to provide a backing against which the products being displayed may rest.
Bottles or cans have sharp corners and hard surfaces which scratch and dent surfaces of display shelves during stocking operations. Replacement of shelf and shelf backs is very expensive and time-consuming.